


new life

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, my own - Freeform, poetry i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: being a teen is weird i guess lol





	new life

**Author's Note:**

> this is depressing and has some implications of self harm and heavy existential stuff, just forewarning you

from teens to adults  
one thing changes  
the ability to feel somewhat valid when having a panic attack  
or how it feels to have a depressive episode  
or having that safe blanket around you knowing that even if it isn't alright now there's a possibility of getting better when you're an adult  
or knowing that you won't be judged as heavily when you fall apart and need to heal  
or how you feel simultaneously invincible and like this is the loneliest you've ever been  
with adulthood comes the bills  
debt  
stressful situations you can't seem to take a break from because this is your life now  
tears streaming down your face because you had to choose between food and electricity again this month and you don't know if you can go another day feeling the hunger seep into your bones 

but this is just me  
thinking of the downside  
thinking of the worst things  
but not everything has to be the worst  
sometimes it can be smiles at your friend  
feeling invincible  
and maybe just not having the panic attack, because with age you've learned how to better cope with them  
from teens to adults infinite things change  
but what doesn't is the brightness of the good  
the beauty in the simple things 

how, while it isn't instant, you're changing  
getting better  
it's slow  
but it's good


End file.
